The HollyWood Life
by sowilks
Summary: what would it be like if spashley was hollywood stars
1. Chapter 1

E:so iam here with the lead singer of the davies band ashley davies

A:hey

E:so how is the tour going

A:its going good

E;so i heard that theres a new album comming out

A;yes it is it called Midnight Love Theory it hit stores next fall and this is the bet album yet

E:ok so the question on every bodys mind is are you dating actor spencer carlin

A:(laughs ) i knew that question was comming,but yes we have been dating four about six

monthes

E:so how did you two meet

A:we met at my grammys after party and i asked her to dance she said no so i bugged

her the whole night and finally she said yes so after we danced i asked her if i could take her on

a date she said no because she said her girlfriend would not like that and i think she was dating

jesscia beil at the i said how bout a friend and after her and jesscia broke up and we went to the next level

E;alright thnk you

A:no thank you

E;you heard it here first on E!

*****************************************

Ashley Pov

A:babe iam home

S:in here

A:hey(kisses spencer)

S:mmmmmmmmm

A;what are you doing

S;reading the stupid lines

A:ok iam going up staris to take a bath

S:ok

(cell phone rings)

A:is every thing ready for toinght

:yes

A:this has to be perfect

:i know

A:thanks

:your welcome

8 oclock that night

A:baby i am going out

S; were are you going

A:its a suprise for you

S:ok

(door bell rings)

S:yes

M:are you spencer carlin

S:yes

M:this is for you

the man handed spencer a dress and a note

The Note:this is the first part of your test go to the palce were we first met

so spencer went up took a hot bath got dress and went out side to find a limo wating

D:hello miss carlin

S:hello

S:do you know what ashley has planed

D:no i dont

S:ok

D:here we are miss carlin

S:thank you

in side the club there was a note taped to the dj booth

The Note:now that you how found the first part it time for the second part to start

go to the place were i gave you my heart.

so spencer hopped back in the limo and drove to the pier

down at the ier she found a sliver heart with a note

The Note: now that you how found my heart its time for yor suprise to start

A: hey baby girl

S:what is all this i mean the note and everythi-

A:shhhhhhhhhh may i have this dance

S:yes

Ooh, ooh, ooh]  
Ooh...hoo...hoo...  
[Ooh, ooh, ooh]  
Yeah, yeah

When I'm with you, I hear a sound  
That makes me laugh and smile and sing to you  
When I'm with you, I feel so free  
I love that love is going to take control of me

When I'm with you  
It's for real [It's for real]  
What I feel [What I feel]  
When I'm with you [You], uh-huh

When I'm with you, I wonder why  
People do stop and stare and smile at us  
When I'm with you, the sun shines my way  
Baby, our love reflects its rays of light on everyone in the world

When I'm with you  
It's for real [It's for real]  
What I feel [What I feel]  
When I'm with you [You], Hey, hey, hey

Uh-huh [Special touch, a warm embrace]  
A sweet and tender, your smile, whoa  
Body warm my heart, so pure  
Chills when I look, look in your eyes

I wonder why  
People [Do stop] and stare [And stare and smile at us] and smile at us  
When I'm with you, the sun shines my way  
Baby, our love reflects its rays of light on everyone in the world

When I'm with you  
It's for real [It's for real]  
What I feel [What I feel]  
When I'm with you [You], you, hey, hey, hey

Oh, girl  
I love you, baby  
Ye-ye-ye-yes, I do  
Ye-ye-ye-yes, I do  
I'd give the world to you, baby  
Oh...whoa...oh, yeah

When I'm with you, whoa...baby  
It's for real [It's for real]  
What I feel [What I feel]  
When I'm with you [You], yeah, yeah, eah, hey

Everything, everything's alright  
When I'm with you  
It's for real [It's for real, what I feel]  
What I feel [You're heavy on my mind]  
It's okay [It's okay, gonna pray]  
Every day [Every day]  
It's so nice [So nice], so right now [So right]  
When I'm with you [You], nobody but you  
Honey, I love you, yeah, ooh

A:spence i didt come all the way out here just dance under the stars

S:then way are we out here

A:spencer i love you and at the end of day after all the touring and with the band i want a family

and a what i am trying to ask is (getting on one knee) will you marry me

S:yes ashley davies i will marry you!

A:i love you so much

**************************

Spencer Pov

so after ashley asked me to marry her she went back on tour .shes comes home tonight and we are going

to go to my new movie opening

E!:so i have the read carpets hottet couple spencer carlin and ashley davies

S/A:hey

E!:so a roumor going around about an engagement is true

S:yeah its true were engaged

E!:so ashley did you ask spencer

A:i did and she said yes

E!:so ashley davies is off the market

A:i am off the market

The Next Day

Rifes Pov

R:i called this metting because we have a problem

K:whats that dad

R:well kyla some peole thinks its ok to ask there girlfriends to asked to marry them!

A:ok so this is about me and spencer

R;yea its ,you marry her that the end of the davies band!

A;it does not have to be!

R:your going to mess up this dream!

A:i love her

R:you have millon grils chaseing after you and your going to trow it away!

A:i am marrying her!

R:look you wanted a new drum set i get for you; just do not marry that girl

A: you could give me everything in the worl but iam still marrying her

R:you do that the davies band is done

A:you know iam going help out .I QUIT!

R:get back here right now

A:go to hell

K:what we going do now none are vocies are strong enough to take over lead

R:sell be back

(out side on her phone)

A:hey mike you still got that boyz 2 men lead singer job for me

M:yeah why

A:i want to take it

M:come to the stuido right now we record the first song

A;ok

At the stuido

M:hey ash

A:hey lets do this

M:ok

DJ: so we have boyz 2 men in the house so its looks like you have the formour

lead singer of the davies band with you ashley davies

B:yeah

DJ:ok so ashley what happend with the davies band and are you on the ne album

A:no i am not and what happend i was ready for a change and were not so i had to leave.

DJ:alright we going to get into boyz 2 men new song th color of love

I was lonely

I needed someone to see me through

I was at the end of my rope

I needed some one to cut me loose (someone)

Then an angel out of the blue

Gave me the sense that I

Might make it through

And somehow I survived

With no rhyme or reason

And now I know I'll make it

Through the miracle of you

I know the color of love

And it lives inside of you

I know the color of truth

It's in the image of you

If it comes from the heart

Then you know that it's true

It will color your soul

Like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)

And the color of love is in you

Colors and colors and.........

Like a bridge

Over troubled, troubled waters

You stood beside me (stood beside me)

And your love will not falter(your love did not falter)

And then the angel, the angel in you

Gave the strength to know(gave me the strenght)

That I will get through

And that's how I survived

'Aint no other reason

And now I know I'll make it

Through the miracle of you

I know the color of love

And it lives inside of you

I know the color of truth

It's in the image you

If it comes from the heart

Then you know that it's true

It will color your soul

Like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)

And the color of love is in you

Colors and colors and.......

O....

So girl I wanna thank you

I can't thank you enough

For showing me the meaning

The meaning of true love

When I was lost and so in need

You opened you heart(opened up your heart)

I needed you to comfort me

You opened you arms(opened up your arms)

I couldn't face another day

You said don't be afraid

You showed my heart the

Showed me the way........

I know the color of love

And it lives inside of you

I know the color of truth

It's in the image of you

If it comes from the heart

Then you know that it's true

It will color your soul

Like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)

And the color of love is in you

DJ:so tell what you think la

*********************

A:baby i home

S:hey

A:(kisses spencer)

S:mmmmmmm

S:klya called agin

A:what did she want

S:just to talk

(Door bell )

A:who the hell is that

K:hey

A:hey come in

A:so how is the band

K:its bad ash i mean when are you comming back

A: Im not

K:what do mean

A:i mean that boyz 2 men is my new group

K:so your not comming back

A:no

K:so thats it your just giving up on our band

A:klya its not that its just dad needs to respect me andmy marrage

K:ok

A:i got hit the studio and put this new track down

K:alright

A:see ya

A:bye

A:hey guys you ready

B:yeah

Verse:  
I was young (BOP)  
And didn't have no where to run  
I needed to (wake up) and see (and see)  
What's in front of me (na-na-op)  
There had to be, a better way  
To show I'm grateful (hum)  
So I thought up this song  
To show my appreciation for lovin' me so long  
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Chorus:  
Cause even though when times got rough  
You never turned away  
You were right there  
And I thank you (thank you)  
When I felt I had enough  
You never turned away  
You were right there  
And I thank you (thank you)

Verse:  
All through my life  
I knew that you'd be my world  
Knowing every where I go  
Things you taught me they would show  
So many times and changes  
You've seen me through  
I sure enough couldn't have survived without you  
And so I thought up this song  
To show my appreciation for lovin' me so long  
You don't know how much you mean to me

A:stop guys we got it thats it

A:hey babe iam going to take a bath

S:ok

ashley was brushing her her after shower and saw a pergentey test in the trash it was postive

A:spence what the hell is this

S........

should i keep postin


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer:ok so ashley found the postive pregnancy test and am stuck ashley doesnt wanna be a mom not yet alest

Ashley:spencer I know you hear me talking to you what the fuck is this!

Spencer: A pregnancy test,ok ash your gonna be a mom weather you like it or not.

A:spancer I dont want kids right you know that babe

S: i know baby what do you want me to do

A:I dont i guess i have to step up huh

S:yeah you do.

A:shit

Rifes pov

sitting down watchin E

E:The big news that everyone is talking about is ashley and spencer baby

E:its have been confrimed that actcress spencer carlin is pregnant by long time girlfriend ashley davies

R:what the Hell i knew her dating that girl was trouble i gotta get rid of her.

Ashley pov (At the studio )

A:hey

Nate:ashley heard the news your gonna be a mom

A:lets get into the studio

Excuse me, I know we just met

But may I have this dance?

Sitting here with a drink in my hand

Your presence I can't ignore

I must admit I like watching you dance

But it seems like I've seen this before

Girl, you look like my first wife

Though I've never been married before

So I kiss your hand and tell you "Thank you"

You turn and ask me what for

For our first kiss, on next week

For when we make love, in six weeks

For the ring you wore proudly three months from now

For when you said "I do" next March

And for those beautiful children of ours

Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met

But I thank you in advance

(Shawn, help me sing it)

Hi, my name is Shawn

Tell me your name

Although I know the last one

It's funny that we're shaking hands

[Wait a minute, I know this hand]

It's the same hand (I'll hold in front of a minister)

Same hand (when you're havin' my son and his sister)

I don't mean to sound so bold and forward

But I thank you in advance

For our first kiss, on next week

For when we make love, in six weeks

For the ring you wore proudly three months from now

For when you said "I do" next March

And for those beautiful children of ours

Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met

But I thank you in advance

It's like I came back in time to tell you thank you

You were as beautiful then as you are now

Look in the mirror, there is a picture

Of you and the man you love

For our first kiss, on next week

For when we make love, in six weeks

For the ring you wore proudly three months from now

For when you said "I do" next March

And for those beautiful children of ours

Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met

But I thank you in advance

For our first kiss, on next week

For when we make love, in six weeks

For the ring you wore proudly three months from now

For when you said "I do" next March(?)

And for those beautiful children of ours

Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met

But I thank you in advance

I, I, I, I, I

I thank you in advance, ooh

Ooh ooh ooh


End file.
